Lizzie on the Job
by GirlforGod99
Summary: When the adults go away, the kids will play. Big thanks to Nyislandersgirl for use of character(s).
1. Chapter 1

**When the adults go away, the kids will play. **

**Elizabeth - 13 yrs. old**

**Salena - 3 yrs. old**

* * *

"Thank you so much Lizzie. We really appreciate it." Brock said as Salena ran into the living room of the Ketchum house. "Ok, here's the number of the bed and breakfast we'll be staying at. And of course, you have our cell phone numbers. What else?" Brock said as he thought if he had missed anything. Brock was very protective of Salena. He spent as much time being protective of Salena as he used to gawk over girls.

"Come on Brock, we'll be late for check-in. " Brianna said, waiting at the door. "Salena will be fine. Lizzie's very responsible." She then having no success, grabbed Brock by the ear and led him outside. Salena just watched, laughing at her mom's method for moving her father along. As they left, Lizzie went and joined Salena, who was taking off her backpack and jacket.

"So, whatcha wanna do Lacie? We have two hours before bedtime." Lizzie asked, using her nickname for the girl. Salena looked around, wondering where to start. She loved her godparents' house. They had so many fun things to do. Playing with pokemon, watching TV, assembling puzzles, making cookies, hide and seek, swimming, and so much more. As far as she was concerned, the only thing better was Pizza Palace.

"Can we pway hide and seek with Pikatu?" Salena asked. Lizzie nodded and called Pikachu downstairs. The two agreed to only play hide and seek downstairs, since Ash and Misty were working upstairs. Then, Lizzie started to count. Salena and Pikachu scurried and hid in the closet under the stairs.

"18...19...20. Ready or not, here I come!" Lizzie announced loudly, on account of Salena's hearing. Lizzie started searching around the kitchen, looking in all the cabinets and under the table. Lizzie then scowered the living room, bathroom, and laundry room. As she checked the living room again, she heard a small sneeze. She then found the two, hiding in the closet.

After playing hide and seek for a while, Lizzie could see Salena getting a little tired. "Hey Lacie, why don't we get you ready for bed, and in your pj's. Then we'll watch a movie." Lizzie asked as the girl grabbed her backpack. Salena nodded as the pair went upstairs.

As Lizzie got a warm bath ready in the bathroom, Salena took out her purple and pink pajamas with a Shuckle pattern on it. The footsie pajamas were so warm and soft. She then got out Buster, her Bonsly Poképal and put him on the air mattress where she was going to sleep tonight.

"Lacie, are you ready?" Lizzie called from the bathroom.

"Yep, Be wite there." Salena called from the Lizzie's bedroom, where the air mattress lay. Salena took the small dehumidifier from her backpack and stuck her hot pink hearing aid in, closing the top of the small case. She turned on the small device and headed to the bathroom.

As Lizzie helped the small girl in the tub and sat her down, only then did Salena take her shirt off. As Salena started to play with the blue rubber Ducklett, Lizzie washed the girl's arms and legs. Salena then washed her belly as Lizzie washed the girl's back. As Lizzie was washing the girl's back, there was a knock on the door.

Lizzie had learned to distinguish both her parents by the way they knocked on the door. While Misty would tap softly three times, Ash used his fist, as he pounded the door. This knock was a pound, Lizzie sighed, not even bothering to turn her head. "Dad, go downstairs. I'm still giving Salena a bath." Surprisingly, it was actually Misty.

"Come on Lizzie, cut it short. Your father's downstairs, and I have to go NOW!" Misty called as she stood outside the bathroom, in serious pain. Lizzie groaned inwardly and, taking the towel from the rack, lifted the girl out of the tub and out of the bathroom. "Sorry Salena. Thank you Lizzie!" Misty yelped as her daughter opened the door.

As she carried the girl back to her room, she set her on the air mattress. The girl was pretty much dry at this point. As instructed by Brock before, she took out the small can of waterless shampoo from Salena's bag and washed her hair, then dried it with a washcloth. As she helped Salena into her Shuckle pjs and pull up, she saw the dehumidifier on the bed and after dressing the girl, put it on her desk. She then went to change inside her closet that had a small sliding door.

Salena was really tired from the day's events and wanted to sleep. "Liz," Salena asked as Lizzie came out of her closet in a soft blue, cotton nightgown. Lizzie looked at the girl. "Can we watch the movie 'morrow? I'm sleepy." Lizzie smiled, glad to see she worn the small girl out.

"Sure Lacie. How about a bedtime story then?" Lizzie asked Salena as she nodded ferociously. As Lizzie took out a book from her shelf, she smiled. This was the same book that featured Princess Elizabeth, the character she was named after. After the book was read, she tucked the girl into bed, making sure to plug in Salena's Lunatone night light.

It was to dark to read, so Lizzie left the girl to fall asleep as she went to the twin's room to read until she was tired enough to go to bed. Aiden and Michelle were at camp, so Lizzie spread out on Michelle's bed. As she laid down to read, she took her sister's pillow and breathed in the girl's scent. She really missed Michelle and Aiden, but especially Michelle. Michelle was her sister. The two were very close.

Lizzie sighed as she started to read, trying to get her mind off her siblings absence. This worked pretty well until Ash came into the room, bringing his cell phone in. Michelle had asked to talk to Lizzie special. After the five minute conversation, Lizzie hung up. She instantly broke out in tears. She wanted her sister home. She knew Michelle was only two towns away, but it might as well had been on the moon.

Ash came in to retrieve the phone, but rather found Lizzie bawling. He somehow knew what was wrong and sat by her, hugging the slim girl in his arms. "Aw Liz, I know you miss your brother and sister. They miss you too. Why do you think Michelle wanted to talk especially to you? She loves you so much. And you know what?" Ash said, as Lizzie rose her head, wanting to know the answer. "We love you too. Your mother and I love you. You know you can come talk to us anytime. It's not silly to miss your brother and sister." Ash wiped the tear from Lizzie's face.

"Now come on, it's time for bed." Ash said as he led Lizzie to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**When the adults go away, the kids will play. **

**Elizabeth - 13 yrs. old**

**Salena - 3 yrs. old**

* * *

The rest of the night went smoothly until Salena woke Lizzie up. "Lizzie?" Salena rocked the older girl's shoulder until she awoke. Lizzie yawned and stretched her arms up and out. She then saw Salena, who was crying.

"What's the matter Lacie?" Lizzie asked as she lifted the girl up and set her beside her in bed. The small girl's brown hair was a mess from bedhead. Salena grabbed Lizzie into a hug. "Lacie, come on. You can tell me."

"I..I miss daddy. I want my daddy. Can you get daddy?" Salena cried, her tears staining Lizzie's pjs. Lizzie sighed. Though the girl was very independent, she was still quite young. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea for Brock and Brianna to go away overnight while Salena was so young. Lizzie tried to comfort the girl to no avail. She didn't know what to do. If she cried much more, she'd make herself sick.

Finally, Lizzie left the room for a minute to get Salena a drink. After getting her some apple juice, she came upstairs to hear Salena crying even louder. "Darn you Brock. She's too young!" Lizzie murmured angrily to herself. Not knowing what else to do, Lizzie went into her parents room.

Usually Lizzie would go to her mother for something like this. But Misty had such a tiring day, Lizzie thought best not to wake her. Instead, she went over to her snoring father and started to shake him. "Dad, daddy. Wake up, please. I need your help." She said, shaking her father rapidly.

Ash finally woke, reluctantly. He turned over to face Lizzie. "What's wrong Liz?" Ash asked as he sat up.

"Salena misses Brock. I've tried to calm her down, but I can't. Mom's beat, so I couldn't wake her up. Help me, please?" Lizzie explained. Ash nodded and stood up, being sure not to disturb Misty. As Ash walked into Lizzie's room, he found Salena wrapped in Lizzie's blanket, on the bed, shaking in fear.

"Salena." Ash said gently as he picked the girl up and sat on the rocking chair in the corner of the room. "It's ok to cry. But you do know daddy's going to be back home tomorrow." He asked as Selena nodded.

"I know but I woke up and daddy not here. I was scared." Salena said as Ash rocked the girl back and forth. "Why did daddy go 'way?" Ash hugged the girl tight.

"Daddy just needed a break from work. He didn't mean to make you upset. I'll tell you what. If you want, we can call daddy in the morning. What about it?" Ash said, as the girl calmed down. Ash rocked the girl for a few more minutes then tucked her back in bed, making sure to take her hearing aid back out and placing it back into the small dehumidifier.

* * *

As soon as Salena woke up, she ran downstairs. Ash and Salena then called Brock on the videophone. "Hello?" Brock said, still groggy.

"Daddy! It's me Salena. I missed you!" Salena announced as Brock chuckled at the girl's introduction.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Brock asked, still chuckling.

"Good. Where's mommy?"

"Mommy's taking a shower. Are you being a good girl for Lizzie?"

"Yea. Weally good. Bye daddy, I'm gonna go eat." Salena said as she hopped off Ash's lap and ran to the kitchen. On the way to the kitchen, Brock could hear her say, "Love you." Brock and Ash laughed at the small girl's cuteness.

"is she being good?" Brock asked.

"She's fine. We had a few tears last night though." Ash explained.

"Oh?"

"She woke up scared last night. She missed you and was pretty upset. When Lizzie couldn't calm her down, she came to me. I rocked Salena back to sleep."

"I'm so sorry."

"Brock, it's fine. It's no trouble. As you see today, she's fine. Since I'm off today, maybe I'll take the her and Lizzie out today. Maybe the park." Ash said as Brock laughed at the inside joke. Brock remembered, even now, when he took Aiden out to pick up girls with.

"Ok, well I'll be back for Salena around dinner time." Brock said, putting on suntan lotion.

"Have fun Brock. Don't worry about Salena." Ash said. Brock then hung up, off to tan on the beach.

During the morning, while Lizzie was having her gym leader lesson with Misty, Ash and Salena went out. Salena was from a rock type pokemon environment, but she really didn't like rock types. Rather, she loved grass type pokemon. She especially loved her godfather's Bayleef. So Ash took Salena to Professor Oak's.

As the pair entered the research field, Tracey spotted them. "Morning Ash. This is Brock's daughter right?" Tracey asked curiously. Salena stood up tall and shook Tracey's hand.

"I'm Salena. Nice to meet you." Salena said, a huge smile covering the girl's face. "Where's Bayweef?" She looked up at Ash, waiting for the answer.

"Bayleef!" Ash called. The tan and green grass type ran over to him, almost tipping him over as she licked the man's cheek. "Woah Bayleef, down." Ash said as he knelt down and picked up Salena. "Bayleef, Salena and I came here so she could play with you." At this, Bayleef was very excited to play. "Salena, Tracey and I will be right on the bench." He said, pointing to the bench.

Salena nodded as Pikachu jumped off Ash's broad shoulder, running over to the girl to play. Tracey and Ash went and sat down and started to talk. Pikachu, Bayleef, and Salena ran over to the grass type lake, and sitting at the edge splashed their feet in the water. As Salena tried to stand up, she slipped on some mud and fell into the lake.

At first, the two Pokemon with her were in shock. As her head bobbed up from the water she yelled. "Help, can't swim!" After bobbing up and down a few times, she started to drown.

Pikachu saw and ran as fast as he could to get Ash. Bayleef, however, seeing Buizel, called to the water Pokemon. "Bay, bay. Bayleef leef bay bay leefbay!" Buizel immediately jumped into the lake and retrieved the girl. Bringing the girl up and laying her on the ground, the two Pokemon heard Ash running over.

"Salena!" Ash said franticly. "Tracey, go get Professor Oak!" Ash called to Tracey who was still running behind him. "Come on Salena, wake up!" Ash checked the girl's pulse. It was a bit slow. Ash was worried she may have gotten water in her lungs.

* * *

Soon, Professor Oak was over the girl, looking her over. "The good news, there seems to be no water in her lungs. The bad new is obvious. She still isn't awake. Ash, get her on her side. Tracey, give her three firm, but gentle pats on the back." As the two men followed the professor's instructions, Salena started to cough up the water.

Soon, however, Salena started screaming. Ash instantly knew why. He took out the now dead hearing aid as water drained out of the girl's ear. She calmed down a bit, but was still crying. Mostly from fear, but Ash also saw a small cut on her auricle. Although it wasn't bleeding, Ash could tell it was hurting her badly.

Ash had to hold her while Professor Oak fixed the small cut. It was a fact, Salena hated anyone who touched or fooled with her "special" ear. As soon as the professor finished, Bayleef and Salena settled on the couch. Ash couldn't figure out how to tell Brock. Of course, he'd find out when the girl returned home with no hearing aid.

In this instance, being the Pokemon Master paid off big time. As Lizzie and Misty watched Salena during the afternoon, Ash took the broken hearing aid and went to Dr. Neal's office. Fortunately, he referred Ash to a place across town that quickly replaced the hearing aid at no charge. The man at the hearing aid store also replaced the hearing aid in the same color as the old one.

It seemed to Ash, that the only difference was that this was a BTE hearing aid, so it wrapped behind the ear. But the tube, earmold, and case were all hot pink. As soon as Ash got home, Salena was excited to get the new hearing aid in. She placed into her ear. And after a few minutes of Ash helping the girl wrap the cord behind her ear, she said they were quite comfortable.

For lunch, the family and Salena went to the restaurant Ash's mother managed. Delia, of course was thrilled to see Salena. Salena was especially hungry at lunch. Lizzie nudged her father. "I think you're starting to rub off on her." Lizzie said, chuckling at the young girl's appetite.

* * *

After lunch, Salena fell asleep on the drive home. Ash carried the girl upstairs and laid her on Lizzie's bed for her nap, setting Buster in her arm.

The rest of the day went smoothly, until Brock came. At first, he strolled in, taking the girl in his arms. If Salena would've kept her mouth shut Ash could've gotten away with it. Well, at least till they got home. If Misty hadn't been mad enough for the both of them, not he had Brock.

"So daddy. Today was gweat. Unkie Ash and I went to Pwofessor Oak's this morning. I was splashing my feet in the water with Pikachu and Bayleef. It was fun until I fell in. That's when Buizel saved me from dwowning. Then we went to Mrs. Kachem's restaurant. I ate a whole cheeseburger and all my fries. Then Lizzie and I came back here. Lizzie and I played Candy Valley until Unkie Ash came back and gave me a new hearing aid. It's so cool." Salena explained as both Ash and Lizzie's jaws were dropped in shock at the girl's vivid description of every detail of the day's event.

After sending Salena out to the car, Brock looked so mad that Ash thought he might pop. About to give Ash a punch to the face, Misty stepped in, threatening to swing Ash and Brock with her mallet. "That's enough!" She yelped, taking both men by surprise. "Brock, I know you're mad, but Salena is fine. As for you Ash, never, EVER leave a three year old alone on the research fields without supervision. I can't really blame Brock for being mad. That is his daughter, after all." Both men were shocked at Misty's tone. Well, Ash less than Brock.

"Now." She continued. "Lizzie's already beating herself up for what's happened." At this, Brock's face fell. It certainly wasn't her fault. She hadn't even been with them. Slowly, Brock went up to Lizzie's room, knocking on the door.

"Leave me alone dad!" Lizzie yelled out the door.

"Lizzie, it's me Brock. Can I come in?" Brock said, waiting at the door.

"Sure." The girl mummered . Brock came into the room, seeing the girl under the covers, obviously in tears from the sounds.

"Aw, Lizzie." He said sitting on the bed, as he uncovered the blanket. Lizzie grabbed Brock into a hug.

"I am so, so sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you never loved me or wanted me near you again." At this, Brock was devastated.

"Lizzie, that's ridiculous." Brock said as the girl looked up at him. "No matter what you do, I'll always love you. Plus, yu weren't even there when it happened. Plus, Salena's fine, and your mother already yelled at your father enough." Brock held the girl and gave her a kiss on her head. Lizzie couldn't believe Brock actually forgiven her, but she wasn't gonna complain. She hugged her godfather and silently thanked God for her amazing family and friends.


End file.
